


Revealed Papillon

by Ashybabs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashybabs/pseuds/Ashybabs
Summary: I didn’t know if you liked the other one. Sorry this is short





	1. Revealed papillon | Chapter 1

Chapter 1 // Revealed Papillon

She knows.  
I don't know what she will say or do.  
Her face when she found out keeps repeating itself in my mind.  
I was going to tell her, I think.  
"Mia" I courteously say trying to break this awkward silence.  
She just looks at me blankly.  
"Ariana?" She says in an asking manor. "Yes" I reply.  
"Why...why didn't you tell me?" I could hear the disappointment in her voice.  
"I... i was afraid" I say hiding the pain that I'm feeling.  
"Of what Ari...you know you can always trust me no matter what." She says becoming more confident.  
"I know I can but it's... it's just I didn't want you to see me differently" I say as a tear runs down my face.  
"Aww Ari" she says pulling me into her embrace.  
"But I've got to ask" she says with a smirk on her face "who is wolf eclipse"  
"Don't you think you've found out a big enough secret today" I reply being smart  
"True" she says.  
I pull out my phone as I feel it vibrate against my leg it's Leo is calling me, nervously I throw my phone across the room. Mia runs to pick it up and answer for me. I can't hear what he's saying but it's something to do with where we are. 'Why would he want to know where we are' I think. "Oh my god" Mia screams.  
"Ahhh what's happened" I jump back.  
"Nothing apart from we forgot about school we are late for class" she stares at me.  
"Oh no not again" I slap my hand against my forehead. We run to school hoping we won't be too late, we creep into the class room not making a noise.  
"Ariana, Mia, nice to see you've decided to join us today" she says with a stern voice.  
"Sorry miss" we say in unison.  
We go to take our seats on the second row behind Leo and Logan. I turn to see everyone's eyes prying on me. It belittles me until I hear my sister Alexa shouting at everyone telling them to take pictures because at least it will last longer. I throw her a smile but she glares at me like I've done something wrong. People turn back round and start whispering. I sit there thinking about everything. I turn to speak to Mia but she's already speaking to Logan, "Leo" I whisper, he turns around "hello princess" I feel the warmth grow on my face. "Erm Leo what's... what's everyone on about" I say nervously. He stumbles on his words telling me how people have found out a big secret as I ask him what the secret it Mia stands up "No I didn't" she speaks with fear in her voice as she pulls her phone out. I have no idea what's going on but I know it can't be good "Mia go to the principles office and explain yourself" miss jones says with no hesitation. Mia grabs her bag and walks to the door she looks back at me and mouths "I'm sorry" before walking out.  
What is she on about?


	2. Chapter 2 // Revealed Papillon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know if you liked the other one. Sorry this is short

"Master are you sure?" a squeaky voice says  
"Yes, these two sisters have been fighting crime together long enough I think it's time they get some help" an old voice replies  
"But who master?"   
"I don't know yet"  
The old man ventures out on a journey looking for the right young man.   
Near the end of school he 'trips' up some stairs luckily Leo was there to help him back up.   
"Thank you kind gentleman" said the old man   
"It really isn't a big deal" replied Leo and returned back to his friends   
The old mans kwami pops out asking " is he the one?"   
"I believe so" said the old man with confidence.  
Later that day once Leo got home he noticed an unusual box sitting on the table in his room.  
Leo thought it was a present from someone, but it had no note on it. He proceeded on and opened it.   
A light greyish light that could of blinded anyone at a second glance appeared. Not knowing what it was Leo flinched back. Very slowly a small figure appeared. "No it couldn't be... an owl" Leo exclaimed   
"Hello" said a voice coming from the light. "Im kinna" said the creature again, the light started to die down and I could see the floating little thing. "What...what are you?" Leo said in shock.   
"I am your kwami, you are one of the chosen" there was a big pause before Leo replied.  
"Chosen for what, I have to take a picture to show people" said Leo still trying to wrap his head around this kwami that was infront of him "No you can't show anyone I have to stay a secret" shouted the little thing "you have been chosen to assist Papillon précieux and wolf eclipse"   
Leo looks at him in shock   
"so your telling me I get to become my own super hero and by the look of you I'm going to be an owl" Kinna explains everything to Leo about how he will become wiser, considerate, thoughtful, mature but will still have a flirty side and how he will be able to fly just like Papillon précieux and his special power was being able to read anyone's mind for 5 minutes, Leo found this quit cool and was really excited. Kinna then went on to give Leo the miraculous which was a watch. "Now you know everything let's see how you look as a super hero all you have to say is feathers out" explained Kinna "okay Kinna feathers out" shouted an excited Leo. I light greyish glow grew up his body leaving behind a skin tight grey suit with owl feet looking brown boots, a thin brown belt appeared above his waist with a grey jacket with brown and beige feathers hanging like they where apart off his body, his chest got filled with white feathers. He felt magical as the mask swept across his face making his midnight blue eyes pop and the ears grew over his golden blonde hair. "Kinna where did you go, wait I forget you get sucked into my watch, I need to go find Papillon précieux and wolf eclipse so they can meet this handsome fella" Leo was so excited to start helping people that needed it with Papillon précieux and wolf eclipse as night owl.


	3. Chapter 3// Revealed Papillon

I still haven't heard anything from Mia but everyone else seemed to want to talk to me including Lilly. Lilly never wants to speak to me so why is she bothering now. Everyone kept sending me links to the Papillonblog I wonder why until I opened it. "No this..” my voice cracks as I try to continue my sentence but can’t seem to get it out. I start to call Mia but still no answer. Why does this have to happen to me. I hear Alexa marching to my room "You should know better, why does she know" shouts Alexa "I...I didn't mean to I didn't even know she had a video let alone uploaded it" I reply nervously. "But how did she know, did you tell her" she keeps the stern voice. "No i didn't tell her she found out and I'm guessing that's how" I say trying to not break down. "AHHH" we hear a scream come from outside. Me and Alexa meet eyes before shouting out our signature line "wolffy moon out"shouts Alexa while I'm shouting "caprii wings burst" before rushing out of my bedroom window I turn to face Alexa or wolf eclipse what ever you want to call her "do you think people are going to know?" I ask courteously "well there's nothing you can do about it now, c'mon" she responds before we both rush outside.   
But to our surprise there was already someone out there "who is he" I ask Alexa   
"I have no clue but it looks like he needs our help" she says before jumping over to him, I quickly follow behind with my wings making a light breeze as I fly past people below. We finally meet this mysterious man behind the mask. Well he seems to know us but I do recognise those deep blue eyes and his golden hair blowing in the wind. "Hello Ariana or do you want me to call you papillon précieux" says the newly found super hero. "Wait you know me" I reply in shock. "Can you seriously not recognise me princess" he responds  
"Leo" me and Alexa both jump knowing who it was. "And who is this one" Leo ask moving his gaze to Alexa. "You going to tell him or not" I ask. "Well I mean I'm the only one still hiding from him so I might aswell, but after we have defeated this villian" she says without a worry in her mind.  
"Who is it anyway" I ask looking over at Night owl.  
"Now ari don’t freak out but its well Mia" he says with dread in his eyes.  
"I can't fight my best friend how are we meant to do this" I say in fear   
"Where's the akuma" Alexa says like she didn't even hear what I said   
"In her earrings" Leo and Alexa proceeded to figure out a plan on how to take mia down. Not only was my best friend akumatized but someone that I've known since I was 4 was now going to help me protect the world the world from everyone.  
Will we be able to work together and stop Mia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on new chapters...


	4. Chapter 4// Revealed Papillon

I never wanted to fight Mia but I guess I had no say in the matter because by the time I turned round to try and persuade them to take a different approach, they were already gone. I didn't want to face the fact that I had to fight my best friend but was it really her? If I didn't fight her she would be consumed by this darkness and I'm not willing to let her go that easily but if I was going to take her down i was going to need help which meant I was going to have to find out where wolf eclipse and night owl are. I fly up high. Trying to eye out where they are. I hope Leo's kwami explained everything to him before they started fighting crime. I remember my first time, it was over a year ago me and Alexa both got our kwami's that day, we didn't tell each other but did they really think twin sisters wouldn't be able to know if the other one was hiding behind a mask, to be honest that day was a mess we were just learning how to get used to our new found powers, and my new wings. Controlling them isn't as easy as controlling you arms, it was kind of like learning how to walk you have to get your balance and the more you do it the easier it becomes to handle. Now me and my wings are best friends we are one not two and they've never failed me after. "What they doing over there" I say swooping down to them. "I guess you missed us" Alexa said as she saw me land on the ground. I still haven't seen Mia yet, I don't even know what she looks like or what power she has. I see a figure come towards us "M..Mia" I say with pain in my voice. She looks at me but doesn't say anything until. "Ahhh, I can't see anything!" Alexa shouts as she falls to her knees. Now, I know Mia is my best friend but I could feel the pain Alexa just did and I know it was painful and I'm not going to watch that happen and do nothing. "Mia stop this" I shout hoping she heard me "it's not Mia anymore it's Camera flash" she says followed by an evil laugh. So that's what she does, she flashes people so they can't see for a certain amount of time but how long. I guess it's up to me and Leo now and Mia isn't the only one that can blind people. I hit her with an attack straight away "Wind speed" I shout as my wings flap creating this gust of strong wind that knocks Mia off of her feet. "I need to know why she's feeling like this so we can help her as supportive friends after we have defeated her, do you think you can do that?" I say hoping that he knows what I'm on about. "Sure thing" he says before jumping up in the air and landing next to Mia. All he has to do is be close enough to connect to her mind. He sits there next to her, I watch as a tear rolls down his face.  
How much pain is she in?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5// revealed papillon

I see that whatever is happening inside of Mia is effecting Leo and I don't know if I want to know. But right now my biggest concern is getting those earrings, I use Mystic glow on them (it's basically a pink shimmery dust that I produce from my wings and it stops people from being able to see anything in front of them but I can see). I couldn't let Mia see what I was about to do otherwise she might react which is what I don't want. I drop to the floor right in front of mia and very carefully but quickly take off her earrings and throw them over to wolf eclipse as she swiftly pulls out her rope to de-evilise the Akuma. I fly up to the sky and make my wings flap getting rid of my mystic glow and all I see is a broken Mia. I swoop down and hug her, hesitant to say anything in case I ruined the moment. I feel warm arms wrap around me. It was Leo and Alexa it was nice us all being in this warm embrace together but I knew it couldn't last forever. Leo moves away and taps me on the shoulder, I pull my face to meet his eyes "can we talk" he says not looking strong, I nod and walk off to the side with him making sure Alexa was still holding onto Mia. I knew what Leo was about to tell me and I wasn't really looking forward to it but if I didn't listen I wouldn't be able to support Mia to my fullest. "So I found out that the principal called her parents," he says breaking the silence I was trying to keep, "her parents told her she has to delete the papillonblog," he says knowing I wouldn't take it well. "Wait, What they can't do that to her that blog is her whole life how can they just take it away from her like that," I say becoming angry. "Calm down Ariana, and they're taking it away because that's what started everything" it's weird listening to him saying my name as I'm in this form, "I..I guess so." Me and night owl carry Mia safely down to the ground as Alexa reversed all the damage that Mia had done. And that's when I realised she never attacked me, she could have cracked the ground beneath me, she could have blinded me, she could have ruined me but she didn't she only attacked the two heroes that were still hiding behind the mask, maybe you do have a bit of control when your akumatized. As we landed on the ground a bunch of reporters crowded us, I thought it was normal until all I could hear was "Ariana Rose is it really you" "Ariana over here” "Ariana how did you defeat her" "Ariana could you take the mask off please." Why were they all calling me Ariana, how did they know my real name. "The Papillon blog" I blurt out before rushing off to a place where no one would find me. That was apart from Alexa. I watched as she walked over and slid down the wall beside me. "Is the whole knowing your identity thing bothering you" she asks in a concerning manner "I guess so my life is never going to be the same again is it" I say trying to stay calm, until "OMG what's mom and dad going to say about this they have to know by now" Alexa looks up at me "I'll tell them about me aswell then we both get punished or I'll have to sit through a boring lecture with you as well" I give her a big warm hug "I love you, little sis,” ”I love you too big sis" she responds wrapping her arm around me.  
We walk home together knowing that what awaits us could end us.

**Author's Note:**

> So I will be uploading more chapters every 1-3 weeks depending on how I get writing. Some chapters may be long some may be short.


End file.
